Malfoys Never Smile
by diearly
Summary: I'm a Malfoy, and Malfoys never smile.


MALFOYS NEVER SMILE

We are eleven. I smirk at you as I catch you staring. You swallow and turn away, trying to hide the blush creeping up your cheeks. You fail miserably. I smirk again. I'm a Malfoy, and Malfoys never smile.

I sneer at you as you walk to our House table. You look around, taking in each of the Slytherins' faces until you reached mine. You catch my eye and smile a little. I sneer. Malfoys never smile.

We are twelve. I smirk at you as you walk through the corridors with your girly, giggling friends. You giggle along with them. You spot my white blond hair amongst the crowd and meet my eyes. You grin. I smirk. Malfoys never smile.

I sneer at you as you try to be my friend, as you try to walk with me to class and talk to me. You beam at me when I pass by and ignore you completely. I sneer. Malfoys never smile.

I smirk at you as I see you screaming yourself hoarse cheering for me at Quidditch matches. You laugh as Potter gets hurt by a bludger. You look up and train your eyes at me and smile, waving. I smirk. Malfoys never smile.

We are thirteen. I sneer at you as I search for the snitch form the stands. Potter falls from the sky. Cedric Diggory gets the snitch. You laugh. You look at me and smile. I sneer. Malfoys never smile.

I smirk at you as I watch your every move. How you sit, how you talk, how you eat, how you laugh. You stay with me to just talk and you listen to me. I say goodnight. You hug me. I stay stiff, but I feel my lips twitch. But no, I smirk. Malfoys never smile.

We are fourteen. I sneer at you as you help me make Potter Stinks badges. You are so eager to make me happy. I see you wear the first one, and you grin broadly, proud to be the girl Malfoy picked to help. You look at me, the smile still there, and your eyes twinkle. I look back at you and sneer. Oh no, Malfoys never smile.

I smirk at you as I notice you make it a point to always be by my side to drop not so subtle hints about taking you to the Yule Ball. You smile flirtatiously. You look beautiful nonetheless. I take you. You smile smugly at other girls. I smirk. Malfoys never smile.

We are fifteen. I sneer at you as you cling to me. You always stay with me. We become part of the Inquisitorial Squad and have fun. You laugh and I sneer. A huge smile lit up your face. I just sneer. Malfoys never smile.

I smirk at you as you compose the song "Weasley Is Our King" one night in the Common Room. It is late and so I keep you company. We talk. And we talk. We talk for ages. You yawn, and my lips twitch. You look cute when you're sleepy. I tell you to go to sleep. You gesture to me. I go to you and you hug me goodnight. I smirk. You fall asleep on the couch and I pull a blanket over you. You smile softly in your sleep and I couldn't help but kiss you goodnight. I slept peacefully, you tell me the next day. I smirk. Malfoys never smile.

I sneer at you as you lead the Slytherins in singing your song. You grin at me from your spot in the front and wave. I sneer. Malfoys never smile.

We are sixteen. I smirk at you as you "declare your love for me". You blush as you stammer at the words. I cross my arms and wait. You take forever, blabbering on, never getting to the point. I make you shut up. It is effective. Your eyes widen before closing and you relax. You put your arms around me and you shut up for quite some time. We pull away and you smile tentatively. I smirk. Malfoys never smile.

We are seventeen. I sneer at you as you skip along the halls, clutching my arm. You look happy. You smile at everyone, not just me now. I see shocked people. You keep smiling happily anyway. My lips twitch but I stop myself. I sneer instead. Like always. Malfoys never smile.

We are eighteen. I smirk at you as you walk to me. you smile so softly, and I almost return it. You look lovely, Parkinson, I say. You blush prettily, a smile playing on your lips.

I smirk at you. You smile at me. Then I kiss you to seal our fate, our promise of life together. I smirk at you. You smirk back at me.

Because Malfoys never smile.


End file.
